


Please forgive me

by Hiccuptoothless16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, I didn’t edit this but who cares, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuptoothless16/pseuds/Hiccuptoothless16
Summary: Sky’s got a lot of guilt. I don’t know how to do summaries so ... just read it please :)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 47





	Please forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very proud of this one! criticism is well come .I don’t usually edit all that much because I just want to get them out so that way I can’t chicken out

‘ “Alright!” The whole camp stilled startled by the sudden outburst from the usually happy hero of the sky “that’s it I’ve had enough!” ‘ 

“What are you talking about sky? Enough of what?” Legend who was sitting the closest to Sky asked slightly frightened. He glanced quickly at the others trying to gauge the situation, catching Twilight’s calculating gaze silently asking for an answer. ‘   
“All of you b...b-blaming Hylia and, ...and Fi,they didn’t mean for any of this to happen!”Sky looked around he didn’t mean to scare them but he had to confess his sin. ‘ 

Time decided to speak first, voice calm. “Listen Sky, I know you’re upset we’ll try not to bring it up, but you need to   
Understand-.” 

“No! I need you all to understand,”he was crying at this point emotions screaming to be set free,”Hylia gave up her immortal body to help seal Ganon away! She sacrificed her own life for this cause!” Skys voice softened,”She... can *die*...my Zelda might die a horrible gruesome death some day just like any mortal. She makes mistakes because she’s human just like you and me!” ‘ 

Taking in a shuttering breath he tried to wipe his tears but they kept streaming down. Staring up at the night sky wishing he was anywhere but here slowly moving his head back down to look at his... friends? No after He tells them what he had done they wouldn’t want to even be near him. They all looked back at him none of them knowing what to do or say. Taking another shallow breath he prepared himself for their wrath and rejection and continued. ‘   
“I’m...the one you should be shouting at and cursing,” his voice was small and full of sorrow. “When I fought Demise I-I *failed* He-I mean *I* caused a curse to fall on those with the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero to an *endless*cycle of death and his hatred. I brought death to you and your Zeldas... my Zelda.” ‘ 

Sky stood there still,fists clenched tightly”And I know you probably don’t want to hear an apology but that’s all I have to give. I know I can’t possibly make up for any of this... but I’m so, so sorry!”   
Sky watched as Time slowly stood up making his way over to him. Sky flinched waiting for Time to shout and hit him. Closing his eyes he whimpered preparing for a hit... that never came. Slowly opening up his tearful gaze he looked up at Time into his eye... there was no anger or resentment in his soft gaze only sadness. ‘ 

Sky launched himself at the older man desperately clinging to him. Time slowing hugged him back. ‘ 

“It’s ok kid,” Time took in a breath looking to the others for strength, “I don’t think anyone good in this world meant for any of this to happen but it did happen terrible, horrible things happened. And I know it might not look like it but I’m trying to forgive... not forget I don’t think I could ever forget...”. ‘ 

Slowly stepping out of the warm embrace Sky wipes his face, looking at the others his gaze lands on Wind realizing that the boy was crying he quickly made is way over to him hugging him tightly. ‘.  
“I’m so sorry for yelling I didn’t mean to scare you,” Scrubbing the tears off the boys face, “are you ok now?” ‘   
Wind let out a laugh, “Look at yourself Sky you just had a breakdown and you’re asking if I’m ok!? ....You lovable idiot are you ok?” 

‘ “I.. will be, maybe not now but I will be someday and I believe with all my heart that you guys will find...peace.” The last little bit of the tension that had been so palpable slowly seeped away and the normal sounds of laughter and joking that comes when you put nine people all with the same name together.


End file.
